Johnny and Sissy
by Egan
Summary: When Johnny and Sissy are together, they have the craziest adventures. Read to find out what they are!
1. Johnny Blackmail and Sissy Suporter

Johnny was walking down the street, hands in his pockets, kicking a rock, looking down glumly. When Sissy runs up to him, he gets a slight smile.

"What are you so down about?" Sissy asked.

"My sisters won't let me try their new invention." Johnny didn't look up.

_flashback_

"Can I try your new invention?" Johnny asked.

"No." Mary said and Johnny walked away.

_flashback over_

"Ok." Sissy giggled. "What happened to blackmail?"

"It ran away." Johnny laughed. He barely ever saw his girl. When he did, she always cheered him up.

Sissy laughed too. "Well, I guess we have to chase it then." Sissy sid and started to run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Johnny was running as fast as he could and still couldn't catch up with Sissy.

Sissy stopped and waited for him. Johnny caught up and was panting like a dog.

"What's wrong?" Sissy giggled.

"I'm panting... like Dukey." Johnny said.

"Well then let's go swimming." Sissy said.

"Ok, we'll stop at your house so you can get your stuff and then we will go to my house and change." Johnny started walking back to Sissy's house. Sissy stayed beside him, hugging his arm and leaning on him.

Once they got to Johnnny's house, Johnny showed Sissy to the bathroom and he ran to his room and pretty much moved everything to one side of the room, not finding his trunks.

"How about you check your drawers." Dukey said.

"Drawers? What are drawers?" Johnny asked. Then he walked over to his closet and pointed inside at nothing. "Are these drawers?" Johnny said drawers like they hadn't been invented yet.

"No." Dukey walked over to his dresser and pointed at the doors. "These are drawers."

"Oh." Johnny elongated. When he opened his drawers, only his trunks were there. "So that's where those are." Johnny put them on and ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Sissy are you ready?"

"Yes, I am Johnny." Sissy walked up behind him.

Johnny spun around and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Sissy was wearing a two peice that had flowers and mortorcycles on it.

"You completely destroyed the line of boy and girl stuff. Sweet." Johnny elongated sweet.

"Thank you, Johnny. I think." Sissy said.

"Mary, Susan, you can use the bathroom now." Johnny opened the door for his sisters.

"Thank you Johnny." Susan said.

"Anything for my sisters as long as they help me when I need it." Johnny slammed the door closed before they got in.

"Ok, Johnny." Mary said and Johnny opened the door again.

"There's my blackmailing boy." Sissy said and kissed his cheek.

Johnny somewhat melted into a puddle. (Cartoon talk.) "Woah!" he said and became solid again. "That's my girl." Johnny said.

"Oh, Johnny." Sissy blushed.

When they got to the pool, Johnny pulled Sissy and himself infront of the fish ray thingy. Mary hit a button and Johnny turned green and Sissy turned yellow.

"Oh, no. Can't breath. Need water." Johnny was grabbing at his throat with his finned hands. Then he ran and jumped into the water. "I'm alive!" I yelled. Sissy giggled as she jumped in too.

"So am I!" Sissy said.

When Johnny saw the radioctive waste, he had to go kick it again. Sissy just sat and watched.

Then one of the barrels rolled at Sissy. She screamed.

"No!" Johnny exclaimed.


	2. Johnny Fishboy and Sissy Fishgirl

Johnny was suddenly infront of Sissy, holding his hands infront of him. When the waste hit his hands, he slid back a few inchs and almost ran into Sissy, then pushed the barrel back up and put it right side up.

"There." Johnny moved his hands together, making bubbles.

"I think it's really cool your sisters let you use their inventions." Sissy said.

Then another boy walked up behind them. He was orange and looked like he was half shark.

"Cool." Johnny elongated.

"How did you do that?" Sissy asked.

"My genius brothers." the boy said.

"What is your name?" Johnny asked.

"My name is Sammy. Sammy Lock." Sammy said.

"Nice to meet you in fish form, Sammy." Johnny shoke Sammy's hand.

"Who are you?" Sammy asked.

"My name is Johnny. And this is my girlfriend, Sissy." Johnny said, pointing to Sissy, who waved.

"I have a girlfriend." Sammy circled himself. "Hey where is she?"

"HELP! HELP!" someone was yelling.

"Sarah!" Sammy said, and quickly swam to a girl who was purple and also looked like a shark.

"Sammy, thank goodness." Sarah said. She was under a pile of trash.

Sammy picked up the trash and threw it onto shore. Then he picked up Sarah.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"I have to go. Maybe we'll meet again Johnny Test." Sammy said and swam to the top.

Johnny looked at his watch. "Wait a minute."

_one minute later_

"I didn't know I had a watch." Johnny said, looking at Sissy. "Either way, it's time to go." Johnny swam to the top, followed by Sissy.

But Johnny's Dad had already left.

Susan fired the portable fish laser and Johnny and Sissy got out.

"Dad left you too?" Johnny asked.

Susan and Mary nodded.

Johnny whistled. Then something came marching upto him.

"I'm Johnny. I'm Johnny." it said.

"YOU KEPT ONE OF THE CLONES!" Susan and Mary exclaimed.

"For emergencies. Watch. Clone, become a limo." Johnny said and the Clone became a limo. Johnny got in, helped Sissy in, and then Susan and Mary got in. Then the Clone started driving itself. When it came to a stoplight, it didn't stop.

"Look out!" Johnny yelled.


End file.
